


Gift for Castiel

by dawnfire875



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfire875/pseuds/dawnfire875
Summary: Dean makes a gift for Castiel.





	Gift for Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamfreewill_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/gifts).



> Christmas gift for a wonderful avocado!

Dean waited until Sam and Cas went to bed before going out to the Impala to get his supplies. He wanted to do something special for Cas. It had been a hard year for the angel. Getting brainwashed by Naomi and manipulated by that prick, Metatron, Dean knew Cas was having a hard time. Trying to learn in a few short months what took people years to master, Cas was struggling with his humanity. Dean remembered Cas mentioning he felt useless and weak. "Fucking bullshit!" Dean snarled to himself. "Cas is the strongest being/person I know."

After successfully completing his mission, Dean went into his room with the supplies. He set everything up and was ready to start working. He picked up and turned over each of his treasures, making notes and decisions as to what to use to make Cas his present. He agonized over all the details and finally, after much debate, completed his project to his satisfaction.

Dean yawned and glanced at his watch. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, looking at the time. "Took me 5 hours. God, I'm getting old." He glanced longingly at his bed shaking his head. He figured he would have about 30 minutes to sneak everything back into his Baby before Sam got up. He didn't feel like answering 20 questions after being up all night. He just wanted to get everything back in its place so he could surprise Cas.

He gathered the items and slowly opened up his door. He poked his head out and glanced around. So far so good. He crept along the corridors, moving silently as possible. Once in the garage with the door safely closed, he breathed a sigh of relief. ‘I should be a freaking ninja with my stealthy moves,’ He thought, hiking the box on his hip. He was just about to open the driver door when he noticed a shape in the backseat. ‘What the actual fuck?’ Dean could see the shape shift and he jumped when he heard a...snore? 

Dean put the box down and peered into the side window. It was Cas, curled up on the backseat, asleep. Dean just stared trying to make sense of why Cas would be in the Impala. He noticed Cas was shivering a little. Even with the blanket he had and flannel pajamas (gag gift from Sam), Cas appeared to be cold. He'd been having a hard time keeping warm now that he was human. The garage tended to be colder than the rest of the bunker. Dean shook his head. He better wake the ex-angel up before he caught a cold. Dean was NOT looking forward to Cas' first experience with being sick! 

Dean opened the back door and slowly jostled Cas' shoulder. "Cas? Come on man time to wake up." Cas grumbled and burrowed deeper into his blanket. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas was not the easiest person to wake up in the mornings. Dean tried again, a little harder and louder. "Cas. Wake up dude!" 

The blanket moved, and Dean saw two blue eyes looking at him from under a mop of dark hair. "Hello Dean," Cas said with his gravelly voice. 

"Hey man. What are you doing out here?" 

Cas sat up and looked down at his hands. "I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." Dean watched as Cas' hands were clenching the blanket. He knew Cas had been having difficulty sleeping at night. 

"Why didn't you go watch TV or read in the library? Or knock on my door? I would have helped you get back to sleep." Dean said while holding his hand out to Cas.

Cas looked at Dean's hand and finally grasped it. As Dean helped Cas out of the car, he heard Cas say, "I went to your room, Dean. I knocked and waited for you to open the door. I knew you were awake because the light was on. I figured you were having your 'personal me time' and didn't wish to bother you." Dean rolled his eyes at the air quotes. He let go of Cas' hand. He really hadn't heard Cas knocking. He cleared his throat.

"I didn't hear you knock man. I was..." Dean paused. Cas looked at him, tilting his head. "...busy. with a..uh....project?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped Cas wouldn't push for more of an explanation. 

"Dean, masturbation is a completely normal act for a male," Cas said matter-of-factly. Dean blushed and pushed Cas away so he could close the door. "I, too, sometimes feel the urge to..."

"CAS! dude, just shut up." Dean practically yelped. Dean looked at Cas and said, "Remember the talk we had about not talking about sex with other guys in the room?"

Cas sighed, "Yes, Dean, I remember. However, you were specifically referring to watching porn, not masturbating."

"Well, it's the same thing. We don't talk about stuff like that!" Dean stammered. "Anyway, I wasn't doing....that. I was working on something. Something for you actually."

"Like a present?" Cas asked, eyes searching Dean's expression. Dean chuckled.

"Yes, like a present, Cas." Cas smiled and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. 'Damn,' He thought. 'It's good to see a smile on his face.' "Go ahead and meet me in my room. I'll be there in a minute. Gotta put my stuff away."

Cas turned around and hurried into the bunker still wrapped in his blanket. Dean shook his head, bending down to pick up the forgotten box. He set it on the seat and closed the door.

.............

Cas was already in Dean's room, sitting on the bed. Dean walked to his desk and grabbed the little clear plastic box. He flipped the box in his hands a few times. He was nervous about giving Cas this gift. He knew Cas probably wouldn’t understand the significance of the gesture, but sometimes he wasn’t so sure Cas was as clueless as he seemed. Still, Dean wanted to do this for his...friend.

“Dean?” Cas said from the bed. Dean took a deep breath and turned around. 

“Here Cas, I made this for you.” Dean handed the box to Cas.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas’ face lit up as he took the object from Dean’s hand. He turned it over a few times before glancing back up at Dean. “What is it?”

“It’s a...um...mixed tape.” Cas looked even more confused. Dean sighed. “It’s a cassette tape I made from the tapes I keep in the Impala. It’s my favorite songs from Zepplin. I figured if you were gonna start hunting with us, you needed to learn the right type of music.” Cas’ eyes became huge. 

“I am going to start hunting with you?” Cas sounded incredulous. “I had hoped to join you and Sam on hunting trips, but wasn’t sure I would still be useful without my powers.” Cas lowered his head looking at the cassette case he has clutched in his hands. 

“Cas, man, of course, you are useful! Me and Sammy are humans. You don’t need powers to hunt. Shit, you’re part of Team Freewill. It will be you, me and Sammy hitting the open roads once you get trained up on guns.” Dean heard a small noise like a sniffle. He looked at the top of Cas’ head. “You ok?”

Cas looked up and Dean could see tears brimming in his eyes. “Yes, Dean, I find myself to be quite happy although I feel like crying. I do not understand human emotions.” Cas sighed while rubbing his eyes. “I will treasure this tape. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you do not like “chick flick” moments.” Again, Cas used air quotes. 

Dean chuckled and patted Cas on the shoulder. “Nah, it’s ok. You’re probably just tired. Why don’t you try and go back to sleep for a few hours? It’s still pretty early.” 

“I do not think I can sleep any longer, Dean. I would like to listen to the tape you made me.” Dean paused. He knew Cas didn’t have a stereo in his room. He quickly went through their inventory in his mind.

“Well, we don’t have another tape player here in the bunker. I think Sammy might have a walkman or something.” Dean mumbled to himself. He looked down at Cas who was still sitting on the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes. He knew the ex-angel needed more sleep. Dean understood not wanting to go back to sleep after having nightmares. “I have an idea. Why don’t you stay in here and listen to some of the tape? You can even lay down on my bed. It’s memory foam.” Dean gave his warmest smile trying to be encouraging. He figured he would move to the living room and catch a few winks on the couch once Cas was settled.

Cas appeared to be thinking about it for a moment. Dean was getting nervous again. Maybe inviting him to lay on his bed was too much. He didn’t want to make Cas feel uncomfortable. Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and said, “Will you stay in here with me?”

‘This is a bad idea.’ Dean thought to himself. “Ok, I can stay in here if you promise to lay down. I can take the chair.” He gestured to his desk chair. 

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, I can use the chair. You can lay on the bed.” He made a move to get up. Dean sighed. He put his hand on Cas’ shoulder to stop him.

“No, Cas. You can have the bed. It’s no big deal. You need to get some rest, dude.”

Cas looked up and gave puppy eyes to rival Sammy’s. ‘Oh Shit’ Dean cried inside. ‘I know where this is going. Abort! Abort!’

“I do not want to take your bed.” Dean took a breath. ‘Maybe he won’t say it…’ “Can we lay down together?” 

‘Fuck!’ Dean thought. He tried to resist, but Dean knew once those puppy eyes came out, he was fucked. Resigned, Dean said, “Yes, we can, but you will never breathe a word of this to Sammy or anyone else. You do, and I will take the tape back! Capisce?”

Cas gasped and brought the tape to his chest. The thought of Dean taking the tape back was like a knife to his heart. “Yes, Dean, I capisce.” Dean nodded and held his hand out for the tape. Cas handed it over to him. Dean then waved his hand toward the bed, motioning Cas to lay down. Dean turned around to put the tape in the player. After pushing play, he toed off his boots and turned off the overhead light, leaving on the soft light of the desk lamp. He turned toward the bed and noticed Cas was already under the covers looking at him expectedly. Dean chuckled to himself and laid down on top of the comforter. 

“Are you warm enough, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean, thank you.” 

“And we are never speaking of this again, right?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Ok, then. Close your eyes and listen to the best music in the world.”

…….

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11 o’clock and he hadn’t seen Dean or Cas yet this morning. Not seeing Dean wasn’t unusual, but Cas was normally up by now. Sam knocked softly on Cas’ door. Nothing. He opened it and peeked inside. Empty. ‘I wonder where he is.’ Sam kept looking for Cas, starting to get a little worried. He knew Cas was feeling a little lost after he became human. He had woken up to Cas’ steps outside his door walking to the library or kitchen many times. When he had covered the common bunker areas, twice, and still no Cas, Sam decided it was time to get Dean. Maybe he knew where the ex-angel was. 

Sam walked to Dean’s room. He noticed the sliver of light under the door. ‘He’s awake so at least he won’t yell at me.’ Sam raised his hand to knock on Dean’s door when he heard a weird noise. “What the hell?” Sam whispered. He grasped the doorknob and twisted it slowly. He peeked his head in and smiled. There, on Dean’s bed, was the elusive Cas and his brother, asleep and snoring. They were both on their sides, pressed together. ‘At least, Dean’s the big spoon.’ Sam chuckled softly to himself. Sam whipped out his phone and took a picture. Blackmail. Smiling, he quietly closed the door.


End file.
